User talk:Guido Crufio
Si, per favore senior Crufio!, salutas de Mexico Servordemetal (talk) 16:09, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Lodas per tu poesias. Me gusta multe "Nove umores". En el me ia trova un era: tu usa "apud" cual debe es "asta". Me es felis ce nos ave un membro nova con un tal talento. Sunido *Si, me acorda – "Nove umores" es eselente. Simon Alo, Guido! Me veni de leje tu poesia "L'eglesa de San Sebastian", cual me ia gusta multe. Tu usa bon la lingua e la linguaje. Alga puntos vera minor: Simon * "Se santida tera parente macabre" – "Santida" debe segue "tera"; e pos acel, cisa "cual pare" ta es plu clar ce "parente". * "A cada paso me es vijila" – O "me vijila" o "me es vijilante/vijilos". * "Ta debe me torse per vide?" – Normal, lfn no crea un demanda par pone la sujeto pos la verbo. Posable esta pote es bon en poesia, ma en esta caso "Me ta debe torse per vide?" opera sin problem. * "Ma tota ce me vide" – "Tota cual". Alo! Grasias per ajunta un otra poesia multe divertinte! Sola un punto gramatical: "el dona me un asusta" ave du ojetos direta – tu nesesa "a" ante "me". Me ia ajunta lias per tu en la colie de poesias. E me cambia la titulos de tu pajes – pardona. Esta no es per irita tu, ma car es plu bon si la titulos es coerente con la otra pajes asi. Donce no comensa con "Poesia –", per favore. Pone simple la titulo de la poesia se mesma, e ajunta "(poesia)" a la fini sola si tu crede ce la titulo pote es usos per un otra paje ensiclopedial (como "Refleta"). Simon Me ia leje tu poesia "ta ce me es", e me debe dise ce me gusta el multe! Me no es jeneral un amor de poesia, ma tu poesias afeta me. jorj *Me acorda. "Ta ce me es" es multe evocante. Sola un punto minor de gramatica: en la strofe tre, tu ia usa la verbo "traversa" como un preposada. Me sujesta cambia el a "traversante" o "supra". Simon *Alo Simon! Me no sabe si me lasa esta mesaje en la loca coreta! Grasias per tu comentas sur me poesia "Ta Ce Me Es" e grasias per tu consela sur la gramatica - me sempre trova el vera usos, me continua aprende la lingua. Me va cambia la parola 'traversa' a 'supra'. Joia! Guido Crufio 15:27, January 10, 2011 (UTC) *Eselente. Me trova tu mesajes, sempre do tu pone los, donce nos susede comunica! Simon ---- Pardona me! Me no fa el per irita tu, me mera no pote trova la boton(es) coreta per envia la mesajes a tu en la modo coreta. Guido Crufio 16:44, January 10, 2011 (UTC) * Pardona la esplica detalios (con pitures!) cual segue. Ma me espera ce el va aida tu. Simon * Me pensa ce la causa xef de la problem es ce tu usa (sin intende) la modo "rica" per tape tu contribuis. Esta loca de ueb ofre du modos de edita: un rica e un simple. La modo rica ave multe botones per forsa la aspeta e stilo de la testo. La modo simple mostra sola la testo, conteninte simboles spesial per sujesta la aspeta e stilo. Cuando tu envia un contribui a la sistem, la sistem conserva sempre tu testo en la forma simple. Si tu usa la modo rica de edita, la sistem nesesa converti entre la du formas; ma la converti es alga stupida e serta no perfeta, e el ia causa ja problemes ance per otra persones en la pasada. * Me veni de descovre ce la modo rica no permete ce tu cambia la pajes "User talk" en la manera cual me ia sujesta; en loca, el presenta sola un caxa vacua. E la modo rica es estrema mal per tape poesias, car el es stupida e comensa un paragraf nova per cada linia. Txa! * Donce me recomenda ce tu comensa usa la modo simple, car el es la sola modo cual opera bon :-) Per fa esta, pone tu mus supra tu nom en la angula destra a la comensa de cualce paje, e cuando la menu peti apare, clica "Preferences". A la paje de preferes, clica "Editor". Tu va vide alga cosa simil a esta pitur – acel es un pitur de me paje de preferes. (La parolas ala es scriveda en lfn, no engles, car me ia eleje lfn como me lingua en un de la preferes. Iniora acel.) Marca la caxa "Enable Rich Text Editing", sirca cual me ia desinia un anelo roja, e clica la boton "Save" ("Fisa"), sirca cual me ia desinia un anelo verde. Simon * Alora, vade (per esemplo) a me paje "User talk". Tu va vide un boton "Leave a message" ("Lasa un mesaje"), cual ave un flexa peti a se fini. En esta pitur, me ia desinia un anelo roja sirca la flexa. Cuando tu clica la flexa, un menu va apare. Per me, la menu conteni cuatro posables, ma per tu, el va conteni sola un: "Edit" ("Cambia"). Clica esta. Aora tu va vide alga cosa simil a esta pitur, cual mostra la modo simple de edita. Tu pote vade a cualce parte de la testo, e tape cualce cosa cual tu desira. La loca la plu natural per ajunta un mesaje o responde es a la fini de la testo, do me ia desinia un flexa roja en la pitur. Pos tape, clica "Save page" ("Fisa la paje"), e la taxe es finida. * Cuando tu vade a tu paje propre "User talk" (esta paje se mesma), tu va vide un boton "Edit" ("Cambia") en loca de "Leave a message". Esta opera esata como "Edit" en la menu cual apare de la flexa peti en la otra pajes. * No teme la simboles spesial! Los no es multe. La plu importante es la stela (*). Si tu comensa un linia con un stela, acel linia deveni un "bullet point" a los ci leje la paje a pos. En nos discutes, nos pone un stela a la comensa de cada mesaje o responde, e la mesma sistem opera bon en la pajes "User talk". Me ia usa el en esta esplica, per esemplo. * Si tu tape un parola con du sinias de elide (') ante el e ancora du pos el, el deveni apoiada. Si tu tape un parolas con tre sinias de elide ante el e ancora tre pos el, el deveni spesa. Si tu tape la nom de un paje con du brasetas reta inisial [ ante el e du final ] pos el, la nom deveni un lia a acel paje. * Cuando tu ajunta un poesia (e me sabe ce tu va scrive ancora multe plu poesias!), me recomenda comensa par edita la paje de un de tu poesias esistente, e copia se testo a la paje de la poesia nova. En esta modo, la testo de la poesia nova va conteni tota la simboles nesesada per presenta bon la poesia (en un caxa blu, etc). Simon * Vide ance esta paje, cual clari tota la simboles importante, e mostra an esemplos de usa los! Simon ---- * Me gusta la foto de la can cual tu ia ajunta! Esce tu vole ce el apare en un de la pajes de esta loca de ueb? Si on ajunta un imaje, ma no pone el en un paje, nun va trova el a pos. Simon * Multe grasias per la tempo Simon, me pensa ce esta opera coreta aora?! Sur la foto (la can de LFN) me mera ia pone el en la caxa 'ajunta un foto' - no es vera importante. Ance, me va atenta envia me poesia seguente en la modo tu ia sujesta supra! * Grasias e Joia! Guido Crufio 19:24, January 10, 2011 (UTC) * Perfeta. Simon * Tu es vera pasiente Guido Crufio 19:30, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- * Bon poesias! Me gusta spesial acel sur la fruta. "Oblidada descomposada" es un espresa mervelios. Simon * Grasias! Me es felis ce tu gusta los. Esce me ia pone los coreta (longo tu instruis resente) sur la Vici? Si no, pardonu - me nesesa plu instruis! Guido Crufio 13:57, January 18, 2011 (UTC) * Si, tu ia pone los en modo coreta. Nota ce en lfn la titulos de poesias, naras, libros, etc ave normal un letera major sola per se parola prima (e per nomes propre) – e es sola per esta razona ce me ia ajusta la titulos de alga de tu pajes. Ma "Fruta oblidada" ia es ja perfeta! Me nota ance ce tu ia lasa un linia vacua pos cada linia de testo, e me ia sutrae estas. (Me suposa ce tu no ia tape esta linias tu mesma, e ce los esta es sola un efeto stupida de la editador rica, cual no comprende como poesia debe aspeta.) Me ia pone ance lias a tu du poesias la plu resente en esta lista – me ia intende ajunta un lia a "Cada strada gida a Birmingham" pos cuando tu ia publici acel. La apare de "Fruta oblidada" ia recorda a me esta "lia oblidada"! Simon * Ha ha, vera bon! ---- *"L'enemi" es un composa interesante. Sur la gramatica, "tota ce tu ave" e "tota ce tu espera" nesesa "cual", no "ce", e "no es un limita" e "es no evade" nesesa "ave", no "es". ("No ave un limita" e "ave no limita" es egal bon.) "Ante tu va paia la puni" nesesa "cuando" (o a la min "ce") pos "ante", o on comprende "ante tu" como "in front of you". "Me ave bon razona es" nesesa un preposada per lia "razona" e "es", cisa "de" o "per", e "tu es felis dona" es simil: "felis de dona" es normal. Ma estra esta puntos minor, tu ia crea denova un opera eselente! Simon *Alo Simon! Grasias denova per tu oservas sur la gramatica de "L'enemi" los sempre es bonvenida. Me ia cambia la puntos cual tu ia mostra a me. Grasias ance per tu loda sur el, me ia espera ce tu e otras ta gusta el. Plu poesias va segue! Guido Crufio 20:25, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Alo Guido! Me gusta tu poesia "Memorias". Me vole sujesta sola un coreti gramatical: "la pasante" (= "la pasanto" en esperanto) debe es "la pasa" (= "la pas(ad)o" en esperanto). Simon Alo Simon! Como abitua tu sujestas es bonvenida e coreta denova, grasias! Me ia cambia el. Joia! Guido Crufio 18:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Alo Guido! Me ia es bon divertida par leje tu poesia nova sur la auto. Grasias! Simon Plase me ce tu gusta el! Me ia gusta scrive elGuido Crufio 21:28, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Alo, Guido. Per ce tu ia reajunta tu suscrive su Dementeria? Tu nom apare ja a la fini, ma el es aora scriveda a du veses. (Denova un bon poesia, en pasa!) Simon Alo Simon! Pardona ce me no ia responde ante aora, ma me ia es via de casa a vacanse. E cuando me ia reveni a me casa, me computador ia es rompeda! Me usa la computador de un ami a esta momento - ma el es vera lenta (an tal me es grasios per la usa!). Me no ia sabe ce me ia suscrive a du veses en la poesia "Dementeria" - me va culpa senese! Me espera ce nos va parla pronto, cuando me computador va es reparada. Adio! Guido Crufio 18:37, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Categorization When you write a text in lfn, could you please categorize it as Category:Testos orijinal? In that way all texts will be easily found. Thank you for your help. --Chabi 08:26, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Me va fa cual tu demanda si me pote trova la cosa coreta. Me no es vera bon con tecnolojia!Guido Crufio 08:49, June 23, 2011 (UTC) *A la pede de la paje, tu vide un boton "Ajunta un categoria". Clica la boton, e tape "Testos orijinal" (sin la sinias de sita). Esta pone la paje en acel categoria. Simon *Guido, sempre cuando tu ajunta un de tu poesias eselente, me debe sutrae de el un cuantia vasta de linias vacua. Esce tu no persepi ce esta linias es presente, e ce los destrui la aspeta de la poesia? Simon *Alo Simon! Serta me persepi ce la linias vacua es presente. Cuando me envia la poesias, me usa la "wikia model" cual tu ia dona a me ante alga tempo en la pasada e cuando me envia un poesia, ave no linias vacua. Alora, cuando la poesia apare en la vici, la linias es ala, cual es vera frustrante. En la pasada, me ia cambia la vici pronto, ma a un ves, cuando me ia atenta la cambia, me ia susede sola en destrui la poesia completa. Me no sabe como vinse esta problem. Pardona me!Guido Crufio 13:09, June 23, 2011 (UTC) *Esce tu fa ancora tu cambias par la editador rica ("the rich text editor") en loca de la editador simple? La editador rica opera bon sola per la pajes la plu simple, cual conteni sola paragrafes de testo. El es desastros per pajes plu complicada, como poesias, o la pajes en la gramatica con se esemplos complicada. Hover your mouse over your name in the top right-hand corner of any page, then click Preferences from the little menu that drops down. On the Preferences page, click on Editing, then make sure "Enable Rich Text Editor" is not ticked, and click the blue Save button further down the page. Simon *Oce, grasias. Me va atenta acel a la veses seguente.Guido Crufio 13:35, June 23, 2011 (UTC) *Simon - pare ce el opera plu bon a esta ves! Grasias.--Guido Crufio 14:56, June 26, 2011 (UTC) *Si, tu ia susede bon. Lodas! Simon Crac! Alo, Guido! Me gusta tu poesia nova, e amira tu capas. jorj *Alo Jorj e grasias!--Guido Crufio 21:25, September 26, 2011 (UTC) *Si, amirable. Leje "Crac!" ia fa me surie multe! Simon *Bon! Acel plase me car acel es cual me ia intende!--Guido Crufio 09:15, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Eseta *En tu cartun nova, tu no usa "eseta" en la modo coreta. "Eseta" es un verbo e nom; el coresponde a "escepti" e "escepto" en esperanto, ma no a la preposadas "krom" e "escepte de". Per los, lfn dise "con eseta de" o "estra". Simon **Grasias per la esplica Simon, me ia luta con la frase, ma me pote vide ce tu es coreta. En pasa, tu ia usa "el" a supra, do tu ta debe usa "lo"! Guido Crufio **Me ta pote finje ce la parola "eseta" es un bon ami personal de me, e ce donce "el" es la parola coreta, ma tu no ta crede, no? Vera, me es tan abituada a dise "el" ce me es surprendeda ce me no fa plu comun acel era! Simon **Me sabe cual tu sinifia! Acel es nonevitable cuando ave cambias frecuente a la lingua. Me suposa ce un de la fortias de esperanto es ce la regulas nunca cambia (an si alga de la regulas pare strana!) Guido Crufio **Lfn es un gol movente, ma sola a alga grado. Nos boni constante la vocabulo, serta, ma la gramatica es vera stable e cambia apena. La introdui de "lo" e "ca" es un aveni de un spesie vera noncomun – e me regarda esta cambias como cuasi la brices final de la mur! Simon Tintin *Vidente la article de Sunido sur Tintin ia fa me recorda ce ante alga menses, me ia comensa tradui a LFN un de la libros de Tintin scriveda en Esperanto cual me posese. La libro es “La Nigra Insulo” (La Isola Negra). Me ia completi alga pajes e me ia contata la compania “Casterman” ci posese la diretos a Tintin. Me ia vole tradui la libro intera e demanda los si los ta publici la opera per vende cuando finida. Me ia reseta la responde ce los no vole suporta esta projeta. Donce, me ia demanda si me pote tradui la libro per mostra lo sola sur la Vici de LFN – denova, los no ia permete esta. Me ia es multe deludeda par se disposa a me intendes Guido Crufio *Interesante ma triste. Ance me ta gusta tradui un aventura de Tintin. Sunido *ma nos ta desira leje la tu tradui! Pone lo asi, o en la forum - sola nos va conose! jorj *Me ta gusta multe vide lo. Ma lo ta es difisil per comprende sin la pitures, no? Simon **Hmmm, me pensa ce Simon es coreta - lo no ta es bon sin pitures. Me ta pote envia lo par interede a vos si tu vole? Alora, vos cisa pote trova un modo de pone lo sur asi? Guido Crufio **On pote ajunta pitures a la vici, natural. Ma me no ta recomenda lo, car la pitures es vera la esense de Tintin, e ajunta los ta desrespeta vera la diretos de Casterman. (Simil, cuando me ia ajunta asi un tradui de un episodio de Blackadder, me ia pone sola la parolas, car los sufisi per comprende, e la testo engles orijinal es ance ja fasil trovable en multe locas en la rede – ma me no ia ajunta clipes video con sutitulos lfn.) Ma envia tu fixes a nos par e-posta, serta! Simon **Oce, me ia envia los a vos Guido Crufio ---- *Me no ia vide multe aveninte en la foro resente - pensa vos ce esta es car la lingua es aora plu fisada? Guido **posible. me no partisipa multe esta semana car me ia atenda la rituo de gradua de la me fia la plu joven. el reseta la diploma mestral en "la siensa de biblioteca e informa". me es multe orgulosa! jorj **E me ia es a via per alga dias. Me espera comensa labora sur la bonis a la disionario en la futur prosima. Es multe probable ce acel va crea alga demandas nova (ma minor) sur la vocabulo! Simon **Lodas a la tu fia, Jorj! Me espeta zelosa la bonis cual tu va fa Simon Guido **La linguas aidante interesa multe poca persones. Multe de los es interesada a la comensa o per la encanta o la partisipa en la crea. A pos los vade via. Esta aveni a tota la linguas aidante, e per esta razona me opina ce la via plu bon no es en un xerca de un lingua ideal e si en un converje de estas esistente. Patric **"La linguas aidante interesa multe poca persones." Esta es un problem grande contra la susede de los, no? Esperanto es un eseta, an tal. Un cuantia sufisinte de persones parla esperanto ce on pote aora es plu interesada par se vantajes per comunica internasional (per esplora otra cultures, encontra amis, etc) ca par la lingua mesma. Pare a me ce an la majoria de esperantistes ave acel disposa. Simon **La majoria de esperantistes ave regardante se "kara lingvo" un disposa pratical, emosiosa o cuasi relijiosa. Esta no condui los a criticas o comparas. E estas ci ta ata diferente trova en otra projetos no cosa plu bon... e ance la cambias interna de Eo encontra poca interesa... Patric Do es la tu paje de Faslibro? Pare ce lo ia desapare.MarcusTrawick (talk) 14:19, August 20, 2012 (UTC) *Me ia debe vade a via de Faslibro per alga razonas. Ma me va resta asi Guido (talk) Alo Guido! Me ia torse me mente tra un tempo longa per comprende la pensa de oji. Me opina es usosa ce tu cambia lo en esta modo: "tredes-sinco anios es la eda cuando a fini tu testa comensa comprende ma tu corpo comensa falta". Sunido *La broma en la frase engles es un broma de parolas: on "asembla" final se testa (= mente, disposa) en cuando la corpo comensa desasembla. Ma la tradui esclui la broma. "Thirty-five is when" es mera un modo complicada de dise "at the age of thirty-five". Me sujesta un varia como esta: "A tredes-sinco anios, on fini asembla se mente e comensa desasembla se corpo." Simon *Grasias a ambos de vos per tu comentas. Me es surprendeda ce la frase no es comprendable - me pare sufri multe con idiomas engles! me gusta la tu sujestas - me vole sabe si "sabosa" ta es un parola plu bon ca "asembla" - per esemplo "A tredes-sinco anios, on fini deveni sabosa ma la corpo comensa falta?" Ce vos pensa? Guido (talk) *"Thirty-five is when you finally get your head together and your body starts falling apart." Cisa me malcomprende, ma pare a me ce la sola broma en acel frase es la contrasta divertinte entre "one part of you gets together" e "another part of you falls apart". On solve un problem e la premio es… un problem nova. Si on no refleta acel contrasta en la tradui, la tradui no es comica. Simon *No tu no malcomprende, Simon. En fato, es me ci ia perde la sinifia en atentante trova un tradui cual opera. Me va cambia la testo. Guido (talk) "You finally get the translation together and the joke starts falling apart." Me conose la senti :-) Simon *Ha ha, multe bon! Cisa me va usa la tu broma per la pensa per la dia per doman! Guido (talk)